Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather/Gallery
Images of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty. Promotional Images Sleeping Beauty Aurora Redesign 4.jpg Aurora Redesign 8.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond EditionBanner.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition On Blu Ray Combo Pack and Digital HD Oct 7 Poster.jpg SleepingBeautyitunescover.jpg Diamond-edition-sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Diamond-edition-sleeping-beauty.jpg Sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition.jpg The-fairies-sleeping-beauty.jpg Sleeping Beauty On Blu-Ray Combo Pack and For The First Time On Digital HD Oct 7 Banner.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition One Week Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Tomorrow Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition She's in Love Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Love is a Gift Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Own It Now Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Own It Now Promotion 2.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Love is Magical Promotion.jpg Aurora-princess-aurora-32398919-800-534.jpg Maleficent Maleficent International Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-125.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-127.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-149.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-209.jpg Renders goodfairies.png|Official art fairiespic.png Florafaunamerryweather.png Flora, Fauna and Merryweather sofia models.png Films ''Sleeping Beauty'' Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-146.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-503.jpg|Flora's gift of beauty Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-598.jpg|Fuana's gift of song Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-967.jpg|Merryweather's gift of life Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-990.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4468.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-111.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-126.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-133.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-317.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1233.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-851.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-707.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-559.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-502.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-385.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1354.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1333.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1307.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1275.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-899.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-853.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5971.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5983.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2006.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5347.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3564.jpg|The fairies as Briar Rose's aunts Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5009.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg Tumblr n7e04owaLH1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3940.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4000.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Disneyscreencaps.com-779.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Disneyscreencaps.com-715.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Disneyscreencaps.com-714.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Disneyscreencaps.com-782.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Disneyscreencaps.com-779.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4297.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4294.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6108.jpg Tumblr n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo10 1280.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6785.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5872.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5888.jpg Tumblr n3u5thJqEq1rxt9glo9 1280.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3725.jpg Tumblr m1tqb7B4bm1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7758.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1484.jpg lovable-misfits-merryweather.jpg Tumblr n4wrd4vDh61rxt9glo4 1280.jpg ''The Lion King 1½'' Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg thelionking3.PNG ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales'' enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-715.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-753.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1066.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1095.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2811.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2884.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2895.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg ''Maleficent'' 3_hadas.jpg Flora_maleficent.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-14.png Maleficent-(2014)-30.png Maleficent-(2014)-49.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-70.png Maleficent-(2014)-81.png Maleficent-(2014)-104.png Maleficent-(2014)-102.png Two of the Three Good Fairies.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-1018.png Maleficent-(2014)-220.jpg BluegiftMaleficent.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-232.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-258.png Maleficent-(2014)-254.png Maleficent-(2014)-311.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-308.jpg Television ''Sofia the First'' Sleeping Beaity faries in front of Sofia.JPG Sofia the first throne a l.jpg|Sofia the First with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Sofia the First Once Upon a Princess 01.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-08-15h54m08s178.png Face the Music or Pay the Piper!.png Fairies with Sofia.jpg Sofia and Fauna.png Cedric's-Apprentice-5.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-52.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-50.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-4.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-2.png Sofia&Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.jpg Scrambled-Pets-39.png Scrambled-Pets-32.png Scrambled-Pets-25.png Scrambled-Pets-40.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-36.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-35.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-3.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-2.png Sofia's garden tea party.jpg The Fairies & Royal Prep Students are Waiting.PNG Make-way-for-miss-nettle-1.png Make-way-for-miss-nettle-2.png Royal Prep Students in Their Gym Uniforms.PNG Ending.png Flora, Fauna and Merryweather in Scrambled Pets.png ''House of Mouse'' Houseofmouseapplaud.jpg Houseofmouseapplaud2.jpg House Of Mouse - Humphrey In The House cake.jpg GrandmafaHOM.png Concept Art Sleeping Beauty Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Concept Art.jpg concept-art-of-flora-fauna-and-merryweather.jpg Aurora with Flora Concept Art 1.jpg Flora,_Fauna_and_Merrywhether_Concept_Art_1.jpg Aurora as Briar Rose Concept Art 3.jpg Maleficent Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art X.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art IX.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art VIII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Video games Flora KHBBS.png|Flora in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Fauna KHBBS.png|Fauna in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Merryweather KHBBS.png|Merryweather in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Flora_KHII.png|Flora in Kingdom Hearts II Fauna_KHII.png|Fauna in Kingdom Hearts II Merryweather_KHII.png|Merryweather in Kingdom Hearts II Fees-aurore bbs.jpg Station Aurora KH.png Live appearances Fairy godmother.jpg|The fairies in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Merryweatherstonespell.jpg|Merryweather's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. IMG_2277.PNG|Flora in the SpectroMagic parade. 3_zpsf7161dad.jpg|The fairies' signatures. Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Princess Sofia & Friends.jpg|Flora,Fauna and Merryweather in "Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Tour ". 5687433569 816d13fe07 b.jpg|The Good Fairies in Mickey and his Magic Halloween Night festival-of-fantasy-120.jpg|Flora, Fauna & Merryweather in the Dragon unit for the Festival of Fantasy Parade Merchandise 1263039300007.jpg 1263039300008.jpg 1263039300009.jpg 130px-46a574.jpg December31st.png|Flora's page in Disneystrology May23rd.png|Fauna's page in Disneystrology February1st.png|Merryweather's page in Disneystrology Where Dreams Come True.JPG Shkciw.jpg Sofia the First and Flora Fauna and Merryweather Dolls.jpg Disney Card Sofia & Sister.jpg Disney Sofia the First Royal Classroom.jpg Disney Sofia the First Royal Art Class.jpg Flora_2014_Mini-Bean_Bag_Plush.jpg Fauna_2014_Mini_Bean_Bag_Plush.jpg Merryweather_2014_Mini_Bean_Bag_Plush.jpg Sleeping Beauty Little Kingdom Story Kingdom Set.jpg DISNEY Sofia the First Royal Prep Character Collection.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg MAF808983-613x908.jpg Aurora Mini-Doll Set.jpg Sleeping Beauty Charm Bracelet.jpg Aurora 2014 Animators Doll Set.jpg Aurora 2014 Animators Doll Set Boxed.jpg Miscellaneous Curse of Maleficent 14.jpg|The fairies take Aurora into hiding Maleficent Colour ins 3.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 2.jpg Beauty Aurora's Sleepy Kitten illustration 1.jpg Amber and Sofia as ballerinas.png Sleeping Beauty Read and Sing Storybook.jpg Sleeping Beauty Big Golden Book.jpg Disney Princess Aurora's Story Illustraition 11.jpg Disney Princess Aurora's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_1.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_12.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_3.jpg Il_fullxfull.442095861_tr5u.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries